Abstract ? Unit of Collaborative Research The Unit of Collaborative Research in the Division of Veterinary Medicine functions to facilitate a critical part of the central mission of the NPRC program by providing access to nonhuman primate resources to affiliate scientists. The unit provides assistance to affiliate scientists who wish to use the resources of the TNPRC, but do not have an established collaboration with TNPRC core scientists. The unit also assists core investigators who have established collaborations with affiliate scientists to assure that access to resources is efficient. The unit has responsibility for maintaining the TNPRC breeding colony serum bank and manages the distribution of NHP tissues to investigators throughout the United States and the world. Faculty in the Unit of Collaborative Research provide for administration of research programs of affiliate investigators including study design, grant preparation, IACUC preparation, budget preparation and management, scheduling of animal and laboratory procedures, data analysis, progress reports, and manuscript preparation. The unit integrates personnel and services from all of the administrative/budgetary units described in this application for the Division of Veterinary Medicine. During the previous grant cycle, the Unit of Collaborative Research has made significant progress in a number of areas that are critical to meeting the mission of the NPRC program.